


Kickass Angel (A try to make something not fanfiction)

by Kabaneri



Series: Kabaneri's original? ideas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Algels, Blood here there, Demons, Exorcists?, FIIIIIIGHT!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabaneri/pseuds/Kabaneri
Summary: I'm adding this here to see if people like the idea and if it is, I may make shorts or a story from it. There is close to no plot currently and only the base concept of the story, so....Does this count as a teaser? I usually have grand plans but can't always do what I like. Please comment!Ashiya meets a dangerous, some would say even demonic girl as she beats up a bunch of thugs. Who is she exactly? What is he so afraid of?





	1. Teaser?

Ashiya stood there. He was trembling as he watched the scene unfold. He had hid behind a trash can in hopes of not being seen in order to call the police. Just as he was about to call, he looked up from his hiding spot and dropped his phone. He was _scared_ , like **REALLY** scared. He'd seen many immoral and criminal, even inhuman things and had been almost unfazed by them, but now? Now he was quivering from fear, one hand over his mouth to muffle his breathing, knees trembling as he'd fallen on his ass earlier, eyes wide and back pressed against the wall. For the first time, he prayed for his life.

You wonder what happened? let's rewind time a few hours back....

Ashiya had just finished school and was going back home. He was a plain guy, except his VERY dark red hair (mistaken for black unless the sun was at the right angle) and almost blood red eyes. He was lean, a bit muscular, a 'nice guy' type of person, 170 cm tall, straight nose, no skin blemishes and was a good student.

'Aaaah! It's so nice to be part of the Going home clup. What a wonderful life it is here! So calm and peaceful, no one pays me special attention and I can be myself... What a nice vacation!' - Ashiya cheered as he exited the school grounds with all students that didn't have any club activities.

He turned left, down the main street, with the majority of students. He lived a bit far from school but preferred to go on foot instead of crowding in trains or buses. As he was walking down, he heard a few schoolgirls whispering to each other.

'Hmm...What are they talking abou....No! You've come on a break here, you can't let yourself go back so soon if you're found because of bad habit! But...I can't help it! I guess just a little bit of eavesdropping won't hurt...'

He concentrated on the girls and turned every other noise out.

"...heard? Apparently, there's a Demon in this city!" (pigtails)

"No way! This MUST be a rumor! There are no such things as Demons or monsters in the real world!" (glasses)

"No, I know it's true! They said it appears at night and attacks people! Even thugs can't escape! Two nights ago, there were policemen and ambulances in my neighborhood. I heard over 10 people were brought to the hospital and are currently in reanimation!" (sport shorts)

"Yeah, they say it's HUGE and black. With sharp teeth, claws, wings and it's eyes glow!" (pigtails)

He was so shocked that he turned them out.

'No way! There's no way such a demon has made it's way here! I thought Tokoma city had one of the best Exorcist agencies keeping the peace in it....Could it be they haven't managed to catch the whiff of that demon?!'

He was in deep thought while walking. He turned a corner and saw a small group of about 5 thugs from Honsou high. They had surrounded a girl around 150-154 cm with black hair, petite figure, beautiful white skin and brilliant lapis lazuli eyes that seemed to shine. Her clothes may have been a bit dirty and baggy, a few tears here and there, but she had obviously won the genetics lottery.

"Wanna play with us, eh cutie?" - a huge and brutish guy with tattoos asked her with a lewd look.

He acted before they'd seen him and hid behind a trash can.

"Excuse me, can you let me pass? I have some work and don't have much time..." - the girl asked politely.

Her voice was also nice with a nice ring to it.

'She would be a great singer if she tried to become one.' - Ashiya thought before focusing on the situation.

"Hehe....HAHAHAHA! Ya hear that boys? She actually thinks she can get away!" - a guy with a mohawk and piercing said.

The other followed suit and also started laughing. Ashiya on the other hand took his phone out of his backpack. He was about to call the police when he heard an agonizing scream. It was too deep to be the girl's. He gulped nervously and peered from his hiding spot.........

_** It was HELL.................... ** _

One of the thugs writhed on the pavement, gripping an obviously snapped arm.

'The bone was broken as if it was a toothpick...' (Ashiya)

"Get her!" - the biggest guy shouted.

All 4 remaining thugs lunged at her.

**BAM!**

In a flash she had lunged at them. She then proceeded to beat them up. One's face got smashed so hard in the pavement, both face and pavement broke. Another was judo-flipped across the alley like a wet napkin and slid down the wall like it. Crack! A broken kneecap and a bruised eye. Only the biggest guy remained. He was sweating bullets. The girl popped her knuckles and looked up and in the thug's eyes.

Ashiya could see the look too. It screamed "DANGER"! Her eyes looked like the coldest pits in hell, her petite form domineering like an Asura. Her grin cruel, predatory, maniacal even, promising suffering.

'She looks like.......a demon! Don't tell me she...' - he thought in fear.

The big guy tried to escape but she caught him and dragged him as he screamed and thrashed like a pig for slaughter. She then proceeded to beat him and his gang a bit more. When she was done, there was blood seeping from the 5 boys, staining the alley, but even more scary was the fact there was _NONE_ on her. The boys now looked barely like humans, they were more like twitching lumps of meat now. She stood up, dusted herself and hopped out of the alley. She stopped, turned at Ashiya, waved at him with a shining smile and continued on her 'merry way'.

"I'm......I'm....I AM ALIIIIVE!" - he shouted in relief, tearing up a bit.

'I've never been so scared in my life! I hope I don't need to be anywhere close to that girl. A psycho like that should be locked up! How is it even possible for such a person to even be HUMAN?!'

He got home and had a fitful night, dreaming about that girl torturing him in Hell with the same demonic grin she had shown.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! What the heck?!" - he shouted as he woke up from the nightmare.

** At school... **

"Ahem!" Moriya-sensei said "We have a new student coming to our class." that got the attention of everyone "She's had a rough time recently, so please be nice to her."

""Yes sensei!"" - everyone said.

"You may enter Chang-san."

He watched frozen as he saw who entered the room.

'It's her! What's she doing here?! And what did you mean by rough time sensei?! Not enough people to beat up?' - he thought as she wrote her name in a beautiful way.

"I'm Mari Chang! Nice to meet ya!" - she smiled, a bit sharp teeth showing.

'Yup! Definitely a demon!' - Ashiya deadpanned.

 


	2. Official chapter! Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea has been formed at last! This is a story about an unusual angel that did something no other angel would have done- she went to Earth without a permission!!! OMG!  
> Join her on her adventures as she and eventually other people have to deal with her behavior and the consequences of it.

 “talking”                      _“foreign language?”_

‘thinking’                     [phone calls & etc.]

{angel speech}              **{demon speech}**

========

**(AN: I’m too lazy to make things accurate to real-life geography and don’t know much about other countries’ cities, airports and etc. SO! Just accept that this IS another world and some things are the same, while others are not.)**

This world consists of 3 parts. They have many names, a different one in each culture and religion but you probably know them as Heaven, Hell and Midgard (the middle plane; Earth is a somewhat inaccurate name for it). Midgard separates Heaven and Hell.

Back in the day both Angels, Demons, Humans and other non-human races fought for Midgard. Seeing the destruction, they were causing, the Angels decided to use a quick but very risky plan to stop their war with the Demons and the other races. They gathered many priests, one from each race and gave them a magical runestone. That didn’t go unnoticed by the Demons, so the demon king at that time Agramelleck II went with his army to stop them. The supreme angel Gacia and her generals – the 4 archangels, led their army to hold back the demons and prevent them from stopping the ritual.

The ritual of Marte – an ancient ritual that had the power to condense the energies and use them ONCE. After that the energies scattered again. It was something that could change the fabric and laws of the world but had a high cost to it.

The plan was to use this and prevent the demons to cause more destruction to Mdgard. The problem was that something had to balance out the ritual, so the Angels accepted that role.

The priests were chanting non-stop, knowing a single mistake might mean their doom. Outside the ritual room a battle between the two armies raged on.

 **{Go! Slaughter those lowly Angels! Don’t leave anyone alive!}** – Agramelleck shouted as he brandished his sword.

{Fear not! We will protect this place.} – Gracia said and her soldiers cheered.

Angels and Demons fought to the death. Occasionally a scream or roar of pain would be followed by either the angel turning into light particles upon death or a demon crumbling to dust. Suddenly a bright light shone from the temple.

**{NOOOO! Fall back!}**

{It’s already too late for that Agramelleck.} – Gracia said.

Light spread around, faster and faster, engulfing more and more. Both demons and angels looked as if they are being turned into nothing.

**{You fool! Are you planning to sacrifice your own people to just get rid of us?!}**

{I plan nothing like that. This is exchange. My life-force will be sucked out when the ritual is over instead of the life of the priests. After that, none of us will be able to cause more damage to this beautiful place.}

 **{GRRR! If I die, I’ll take you with me!!}** – he refused to hear her out.

She sighed and they both charged at each other. This was their last attack before the light reached them.

CLANG! Schhh…

**{Cough. Damn it.}**

Gracia had managed to pierce him through his demonic heart, that meant death, just how if you destroyed the angelic heart of and angel, they died with no chance of rebirth. Gracia was also pierced but in the shoulder. As the demon crumbled to dust, she looked up at the horizon. Tears fell from her eyes and she smiled.

{It’s such a shame I won’t be able to see this amazing view anymore…It was worth it though.}

The light engulfed her and she felt her energy being sucked by the ritual. She closed her eyes and soon her body turned into light particles. Her angelic heart also disappeared. She was truly gone.

Like that, the whole Midgard got covered by the light. After a few seconds, it was gone. The priests looked around, there were no Angels or Demons in sight. That meant that the ritual worked. As instructed, the priests took one runestone each and split, hiding it somewhere in Midgard.

………………………………………………………………..

“The world was split and all Angels, Demons and other creatures were gone. To never be seen. This is how our current world came to be, according to legend.” – the teacher finished. A slightly plump woman in her late 40s with black hair and glasses.

The class was either bored to death, skeptical or engrossed in the story. Only one student had an unreadable expression. He was a new student that had transferred this year into Himori High. He was a boy with dark red, almost black hair, eyes that were closer to blood red than normal, an otherwise plain guy that people didn’t pay too much attention to. This was good because he didn’t want to attract it. The teacher liked him but for some reason his look gave her a strange vibe. Yes, this is Ashiya!

“Now, homework!” – the class groaned as Nagi-sensei gave them homework.

Ashiya started to pack his things as the last bell rang. Suddenly a chill ran down his spine for some reason. He looked around in slight panic but nothing looked different, so he dismissed it.

===Meanwhile in Heaven===

It was always peaceful in Heaven. Birds of all kinds, be it ordinary or fantastical flew around, there were heavenly gardens, filled with life. White clouds so fluffy you could drown in them. Angels flew around, chatted and did whatever their work currently was. Most of the days, however, were spent idling around and relaxing.

After the Marte ritual was completed and the supreme angel, Gracia, had sacrificed herself thing became VERY different for both Angels and Demons. From that day on they had no physical form in Midgard, only when they were in their own planes did they have one. The only way they could now interact with the ‘material’ world of Midgard was to possess something, otherwise they were like ghosts, invisible to most, unable to use their powers or touch anything directly. Another thing was that the more powerful an angel/demon was, the higher-class body they had to possess. Demons usually took over the bodies of their victims and leeched off their life force. Angels on the other hand had a symbiotic type of possession, they would only attach themselves to a body (with consent if the being was intelligent enough to reason) and lend them powers, protection and advice.

Every angel had a specific role assigned to them after birth. Those that could make plants grow bigger, healthier and quicker were usually assigned jobs in the gardens or plantations, basically jobs that were best suited for their natural affinity. An angel could always learn new skills and move up the ranks but most were fine with their jobs. The current supreme angel is called Brista Lore, she was chosen from the 3 disciples of Gracia by the council of Heaven. Her other two students remained on their previous jobs due to reasons.

Heart Light was the oldest student of Gracia. She was offered the position at first but she refused. She was a natural healer, so she refused the position, due to her oath to protect all living she could. {I can’t possibly accept such a position, knowing that I could someday have to kill a creature, even a Demon. It’s against my oath and morale!}

Brista Lore was a natural Battle cleric – a very rare position among every race. She was a cleric that specialized in using holy and sacred texts to fight enemies, be it attacking them with magical words, aiding others or strengthening weapons, she could do it. She had fought in the war, alongside Gracia and the 4 archangels. She had a lot of other achievements, so the council wanted her to be the one to take the position after Heart refused. In the end, she accepted and became the supreme angel.

Magdalena Holy – Gracia’s youngest student. She was relatively young (in angel standard) during the war, so she only fought in the last 2-3 thousand years, so she didn’t have as much achievements. One thing about her stood out the most – she was _unusual_. The council didn’t even consider her a candidate for the post, hence why they almost begged Brista to accept. Magdalena was a Warrior angel, she specialized in combat and her favorite weapons were the bladed ones. Her out-of-the-norm way of thinking coupled with the circumstances of her birth made her an unfavorable candidate, despite being a dear disciple of Gracia and practically being raised by her… {Without Gracia, we have no one to keep her in check. We don’t want to give her such position.} – that was what they said.

Currently in a small garden right on the edge of Epso (the capital city of Heaven) sat one angel, her back turned at the city. She was petite-looking girl with short honey-colored hair, lapis lazuli eyes and fair skin, she wore no shoes and a loose gown on her. This was Magdalena and she was BORED!

It had been thousands of years since something interesting happened. She really liked Heaven and the capital but it was a tad bit boring. For someone that had been born during war, had been literally born to fight, this kind of peace was boring. She helped here and there but those times were scarce. She had also not been to Midgard because “{There is no need for such a powerful, high-rank angel to go there. Now, go relax or something}”. She had been obedient and followed Gracia-sama’s teachings but as the centuries went by and she grew up (no matter how little) she began to feel trapped and suffocated. She looked at the horizon dotted with clouds and flying islands as a few butterflies flew by her. She flopped on her back, her wings spread below her, and sighed loudly.

{I’m SOOOO bored!} she kicked her legs in the air {Isn’t there something to do?! I’ve been lazing around for the past 300 years!} – she frowned and puffed her cheeks in frustration.

At that moment, like so many times in the past, something in her head switched on and she suddenly sat up. A broad smile spread on her face and her eyes shone like stars.

{That’s it! I’m going to Earth! From what I heard, that place should be super awesome and fun!}

She opened her wings and spread them to their full size. She flew up at a breakneck speed and dove down. She soon reached the ‘border’ that separated Midgard from Heaven. She focused her power and opened a small portal, just enough for her to slip through. The sensation was weird. Unlike before the ritual, this time she felt her body change. She opened her eyes over a vast blue ocean, a few big islands in front of her. She was now transparent and felt like she was weightless, almost non-existent. Soon Magdalena reached one of the islands and saw a giant metal bird-like thing land there. Like every angel, she was obligated to learn all new languages and changes done to old languages. She read the sign.

{Hana airport? Tokoma? Whatever… Let’s go!}

She happily flew towards the high buildings she saw earlier.


End file.
